


An Offer He Cant Refuse

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the first episode. <br/>Lots of smut for you all<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer He Cant Refuse

Jim’s P.O.V

Harvey led me to Fish Mooney’s. I knew I was in trouble that’s for sure. Harvey and Fish were friends and he was on the wrong side of the damn law. There was nothing I hated more than bent cops. He pushed me through the doors and over to Fish who was enjoying dinner. She turned in her chair and smiled to herself. That smile made her look like a snake, one ready to strike and of course I was the target. She got to her feet and went over to Harvey, the pair of them hugging. She turned to me and smiled almost kindly.  
“Now then Detective, Falcone and I are willing to forgive you but you have to do a little something for us,” she said.  
“I’m not killing anybody.”  
“Oh no. I wouldn’t ask that of you. You’re too much of a good man for that. No what you have to do is go through that door,” she pointed over to the door that led out to the back rooms where people could be ‘entertained’, “and teach that little snitch some manners.”  
“I’m not doing it.”  
“Then Harvey’s going to take you down to the pier and have to get his hands dirty which I don’t want him to do.”

I sighed. I didn’t want to die. Not after my first case. I couldn’t do it to Barbara. I could work a way around this. I went over to the door Fish had pointed at and went through it. The room was red, red walls, red carpet, red lights. I wasn’t looking forward to this at all. Against the wall in the centre was a red chaise lounge with a small table next to it. On the chaise lounge was Oswald Cobblepot in his suit only his hair was out of place, he had a split lip and a black eye. Fish had clearly already dished out some form of punishment. He sat up straight when he noticed me and forced a smile. 

“Hello James. I take it Miss Mooney has told you what’s happened,” He said in a small voice.   
“Some of it. Not all of it.”  
“Well take a seat and we can get this over with.”  
I frowned but sat down next to him anyway.   
“Miss Mooney told me what I have to do so she doesn’t kill me,” Oswald said.  
“And what exactly do you have to do?”  
“I have to...um…entertain you.”  
“She told me I had to teach you some manners.”  
“I suppose you will.”  
Oswald leaned over and kissed me softly. I pushed him away. I didn’t want this. I was straight. I liked women. I was in a relationship. This was wrong. I didn’t want him to do this. He probably didn’t want to do this. 

“Please don’t fight me James. If I don’t do as she says then we both die. I have a mother and I know that you have a fiancé. We both have people who need us,” Oswald explained.  
“It’s wrong and you know it is.”  
“I’m sure it won’t be so bad. I’m sure I can make you like it.”  
Oswald pounced on me, seating himself on my lap and pushing my shoulders in to the lounger. I grabbed his wrists and pushed him away. I couldn’t do this. I wouldn’t do this. Oswald forced his lips on mine again, his hands going to my crotch. He grabbed me just the right way for me to stop fighting him. I shook the dirty thoughts from my head and began to think of a way around this. Just image its Barbara and it will be ok. I accepted his next kiss, picturing it as Barbara’s lips on mine, Barbara on my lap, her hands on my crotch, wanting me, needing me. I pulled her closer and kissed her hard. I tangled my fingers in her hair only this wasn’t her hair, it wasn’t long and soft. I pulled away again. I wouldn’t be able to get through this without Oswald popping in to my mind. 

Oswald sighed and climbed off of my lap and placed himself between my knees on the floor.   
“You have to let me take care of you,” he said, rubbing my thigh.   
I stopped myself from kicking him away, a common reflex. His hand moved further up my thigh, now rubbing me through my trousers. My body began to react. I found myself liking the way he touched me even it was so wrong in my head. He moved forward, popping the button of my trousers and taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. He kept eye contact with me the whole time. Ok that was hot. But it was still taking me a lot of willpower not to run out of the club and as far away from this situation as possible. 

Oswald pulled me out of my boxers. I was now semi hard and he looked determined to change that. He began slow strokes, watching and assessing my reactions. I turned my head away from him, ashamed of myself for getting in to this mess. I should be at home right now drinking wine with Barbara talking about my day not having Oswald Cobblepot about to suck me off. Oswald lowered his head and licked the tip of my now hard cock. I gripped the lounger and held back a moan. He smiled and did it once more, swirling his tongue around the head this time. I let out a breath I didn’t realise I was holding and closed my eyes. It shouldn’t feel this good. I shouldn’t like this. Oswald took me in his mouth making a satisfied sound as I let out a groan. 

I bucked in to his mouth, making him choke and pull back. He coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. I sat forward, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry,” I said.  
“It’s ok. You were just enjoying yourself.”  
Oswald took me in his mouth again and I sat back, letting myself enjoy the feeling of his warm wet mouth around me. Oswald hollowed his cheeks and began a slow pace. I bit my lip, my fingers tangling in his messy hair. The last time someone went down on me was in high school in a locker room. And that wasn’t exactly the best blowjob of my life as we were both inexperienced. This however was good. More than good. It was amazing. Oswald clearly had experience although I didn’t want to know where from. 

Oswald soon got faster and began to use his hand as well. At this rate I wasn’t going to last much longer and I really wanted to. I fisted his hair, various sounds passing my lips in a desperate attempt to release some of the built up pleasure. It was becoming too much. My hips began to buck again but Oswald managed to avoid choking. I released in his mouth, letting out a string of obscenities. Oswald continued, not once slowing down until I got over my orgasm. He swallowed and let me out of his mouth with a wet pop. I stood up, wanting so much more than his mouth around my cock. 

I pulled Oswald towards me and kissed him hard, my tongue exploring his mouth. Oswald loosened my tie before pulling it over my head forcing us to separate for a moment. I grabbed him through his trousers, his cock already hard. Oswald moaned, starting to unbutton my shirt. Once it was unbuttoned enough I pulled it over my head and began to undress him. He was wearing far too many clothes for my liking. I kicked my trousers off as well as my shoes and socks before grabbing Oswald again. Oswald grabbed my cock, rubbing me hard so I was standing at attention again.

I stuck two of my fingers in his mouth, forcing him to suck on them. Once they were slick enough I pulled them from his mouth and forced him down on the couch. He made a small sound of surprise and I climbed on top of him. I slowly pushed one of my fingers inside of him, forcing a groan from him. Once he was loose enough I pushed a second finger inside. Oswald grabbed his own cock and began stroking himself. He bit his lip, closing his eyes and whimpering at the feeling. The second sight of today that was very arousing. I could get used to this. I hit a spot inside of him that made his arch back and writhe against my fingers. 

I pulled my fingers out and took his hands away from his cock. I leaned down and kissed him hard before easing myself inside of him. Oswald clung to my arms, digging his nails in to my skin. Those would be some marks I’d have to explain to Barbara. I waited a few moments before starting a slow pace. Oswald threw his head back, moaning before pulling me down so my chest was flush against his. He kissed me, his tongue exploring my mouth. I started a faster pace, forcing louder moans from him. I grabbed his legs and hoisted them up to rest on my shoulders. 

Oswald grabbed one of the cushions, clutching it as tight as he could. I moaned at the feeling of him around me.   
“Touch yourself,” I breathed.  
Oswald didn’t need telling twice and grabbed his leaking cock, using his thumb to spread the precome over his tip. He began stroking himself, moaning and panting like a whore. My pace grew harder, pounding myself in to him which forced louder moans from Oswald. I hit his spot again forcing him to cry out. I continued hitting that spot, feeling him getting tighter and tighter around me.   
“Oh Jim please…please let me cum,” Oswald whimpered. 

I gripped his ankles, pounding myself in him over and over until eventually he cried out, tightening around me and spilling on his hand and chest. As he clenched around me this threw me in to my own climax, pouring myself in to him. Oswald made a small sound as I pulled out of him completely. I leaned down and kissed him, both of us breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat. After a while Oswald managed to sit up and clean himself up. I changed back in to my clothes and handed Oswald his boxers. He took them from me, thanking me.   
“So what now?” Oswald asked.  
“I’ll talk to Fish and see if I can get you out of this situation. Somewhere safe.”  
“Oh please she wants me dead I’m sure she’ll try to get you to kill me.”  
“I won’t do it. I’m not killing anybody.”  
“Then I’m sure your partner will have to kill both of us.”  
“He can try.”


End file.
